


欲谷 番外篇03

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Kudos: 86





	欲谷 番外篇03

那晚直到第二天下午两个人都没出过房间，信息素和体力消耗过多的原素，金容仙和文星伊第一次用营养剂这个东西，文星伊觉得喝这个玩意怪丢人的，事实证明Alpha也有不行的一天，因此她在床上被金容仙逼着灌进嘴里。

金容仙光着半个肩头掩在被子里，

“呐，干杯”

文星伊侧身挡着脸，推开了那个小瓶子，

“不要，拿走”

“哎哟哎哟，这又不是丢人的事”  
“喝这个不是很正常嘛”

“哪里正常…这是补品……”

金容仙揉了揉下颚，

“那我刚刚口你那么久，怎么没反应”  
“啊…嘴巴好酸…舌头好累……”

“那不是要歇歇吗！”

“那还是你不行了呗”

“拜托，我只睡了三四个小时就被你闹起来了”  
“一直到刚刚”  
“加上昨夜，你自己算算都多少次了”

“那不是你在伦敦闹我的时候了？”

“情况不一样”  
“我真的不行了”  
“你也检查过了”

“那好吧”  
“我问问黑金”  
“这种情况正常不”

文星伊惊奇地坐起来，  
“你问她干嘛？”

“问问她会不会跟你情况一样”  
“不想和辉人做爱”

文星伊低头看了看软疲疲的腺体，

“我什么时候不想和你做了”  
“这不是情况不允许么”

金容仙委屈巴巴地看着她，

“那你就喝掉”

“..”  
“我可以不喝吗，缓一天就能好的”

“不行”  
“我今天再要最后一次”

文星伊抱着金容仙抓狂，毛茸茸的头发揉蹭着她的胸

“啊啊！老婆！”  
“我不想要了！”

金容仙假装转过头去用手背抹眼泪，还带了几声抽泣的鼻音。

“那你还是不想做”  
“你以前不是这样的”  
“我们复合很久了吗？”  
“怎么就倦怠平台期了”  
“哭哭~！”

文星伊吓得用枕头塞到她俩中间，远离了她几寸，

“啊啊啊”  
“我喝行了吧”  
“最后一次啊”

金容仙一秒变脸，双手捏了捏文星伊的脸颊和耳朵，  
“内~”  
“要我喂你吗~”

“不用…我自己来…”

喝完后金容仙就揽上了文星伊的脖子，饿狼似地扑上去亲她。  
幸福就是她每每高潮时紧紧搂住文星伊的腰际，第一时间收集她低沉性感的嗓音发出的每句粗吼声。

白色床单上的十指相扣，文星伊因卖力抽动而在锁骨上分泌出的零沥汗滴，每一次回轮都耐人寻味。

那个冬季的吃醋已不复存在，那个假期金容仙就算在家也要无时不刻黏着文星伊，文星伊脖子上红一块粉一块的印子劝退了公司外面的迷妹。

而文星伊也没怎么不消停，金容仙在入学首尔大学后，文星伊经常大摇大摆树立着不良之“显摆”气息，偶尔早早下班后也要把工作带着，陪金容仙上晚课当个旁听生。

金容仙基本把学术课调到同一天，这样一个星期的后几天也有时间安排工作上的事。

累是累了点，可她的字典里没有“懒惰”二字，她不想落在同世人之后，更不想和文星伊这么优秀的人精神距离落的太远，她知道曾经因自卑、无知蔓延的诟病。

她这次要保持清醒决绝地走下去，正因二人并不完美，才要一起变得更完美。

一晃就到了夏天，盛夏时节即使泡在游泳池里也不能感到一丝清凉，仅仅是在下水那一刻脚尖触碰的冰彻罢了。

难得抽出个空闲的时间呆在家，金容仙的白色比基尼衬得一身好身材，纤腰扭动在更衣间的镜子前，举目间妩媚盼兮。

金容仙只是想好好游个泳放松下半年来疲惫的日程，现在看来她多虑了，游了两躺就被文星伊圈住，抱着她往池畔旁挪走，也没有上岸的打算。

“干嘛啊”

“干你”

金容仙抿着嘴，笑盈盈地看着文星伊，

“在这？”

水波的诱惑以流动混乱的姿态掀动在池边，像一池春水。

“嗯，在这”

薄薄的两片衣料逐渐惹火燃烧着文星伊灼热的心。文星伊从背后一扯，那松滑的后带就掉了下来。

取而代之的是文星伊覆上两团丰满的手掌，下水时因浑身打了个小激战，Omega的乳头还是硬的，她小力调动戏弄着娇嫩的乳头，一边吻着金容仙的后颈，金容仙的双颊立刻绯红了起来。

那薄薄的布料先是在水面飘了几秒，随后沉沦进池底，金容仙在她怀里扭了一扭，

“等会怎么上去…”  
“佣人们会看到的…”

“看到就看到呗”  
“我操我自己的人还用他们管？”

“混蛋………”

Alpha的阴茎在入水时动脉扩张，性兴奋了起来，勃起的老高，体能反应传递至大脑想做爱的讯息。

金容仙的双腿夹的更紧了些，臀部微微向后扫去感受到文星伊下体的坚硬物在泳裤里撑地高高的，她转过身去也解掉了文星伊上半身的泳衣。

“今天这么硬的吗”

“哪天都硬”  
“看见你就能硬”

“那我可要试一试”

肉团贴上去，两对乳头轻轻在水里磨弄着，她们靠在池边做前戏，小舌缠绕着彼此，思绪又进入游离在宇宙外的状态，金容仙攀上文星伊的脖子，加上了浮力的晃动，两个人因水波全身被击打的痒痒的。

目光落实在眉上对应的小痣被浸湿的发丝掩藏着，她们肤白如雪，文星伊拨开金容仙右脸颊的头发，带着一丝欲火看着她，而Omega流盼间娇态横生。

文星伊撬齿舔着金容仙的耳根，又用那该死的低音调戏她，

“可别喊停”  
“我不会停的”

“嗯…谁先停谁是狗……”

“哦？是吗”  
“我发情期到了哦”

文星伊的发情期很恐怖，只有她自己能感觉到，一年中少有几次，但一次基本就能让金容仙在床上废掉。  
她回想起三个月前刚开春的时候，愣是被文星伊折腾了两天两夜，什么都没干，课也翘掉，吃完了就上床，中途玩玩手机，吵闹游戏的架后歇会，又拉起窗帘呻吟声不断，她困得不行时Alpha也只好握着她的手撸动，随后对着她的胸射在上面。

金容仙一下打回现实里去，文星伊在水中的体温愈发愈升高，右手离开了嫩滑的圆乳，已经将手指塞到了底裤下面磨蹭。

“我是狗…星……”  
“让我上去吧”

“来不及了”

文星伊将金容仙那什么都遮不住的泳裤解开，中指浅浅地压进yin唇间，由于水的作用，刚开始金容仙还很不适应，总是有种涩涩的感觉，但指节进入到第二节时，里面已经滑润的紧了。

金容仙的下巴贴在文星伊的肩上，文星伊拉下泳裤，试图克服水的阻力，肉柱抵弄进去时很用力。

金容仙一口咬在肩上，蹙紧了眉，委屈地抗议着

“哼..”  
“疼……”

文星伊一下子紧张了起来，摸了摸金容仙的脑袋轻声安慰她，

“疼吗…那我先出去……”

腺体没经过允许就从Omega体内又突然退了出去，

空虚不如占据，金容仙比疼还不舒服，甬道温热的溢出物蔓延在大腿根四周，水变得肆热起来，她又咬朝另一边肩头咬了一口，

“我让你出去了吗”

文星伊歪了歪头，摊手表示不解，被金容仙抓住右手，握着她那根涨立的硬物慢慢送进小穴里，

这次好多了，她闭上了眼睛抱着文星伊被她顶弄，

随着水波晃动的节奏二人很快就适应在水里做爱做的事，文星伊听到金容仙在自己耳边的呻吟声越来越大，起初还只是克制地憋地很微弱。

她不禁又想逗她，嵌着她的臀部，前后摆动着腰肢，随便瞎说了一句，

“有人来了金容仙”

金容仙全身一紧，抱着文星伊的双手又用了几分力，脸埋在文星伊颈窝里，整个人吸附在她身上，深深地往里送了好几分，到了最里面的部位。

“靠…好紧…差点射出来”

随后听到文星伊欠打咯吱咯吱地笑声，

“神经吧你”

金容仙生气地捞起一小捧水，溅在文星伊脸上，眼睛被水渍呼住，

“啊看不见了！”

金容仙口是心非，一边说着那挺好的，一边帮她擦着眼睛。

水面上划着一波又一波的水纹，肉枪在隐秘的地带开垦，她不敢抽插的太快，但每一次都顶弄在最深的地带，顺带前后摇一摇，顺着水力不用很费劲就能在紧致的地带胶黏契合。

留恋不已的涨腹感和贪婪使得文星伊被允许享用着金容仙的身体，

“容”  
“我要加速咯”

“好……”

金容仙翻了个身，趴在池边身子背对着文星伊，Alpha对准Omega的臀部放进去，抓着池边冲击起来，阻力让抽插的人更加卖力几分，但是比在床上更有快感，漂浮的失重感中，只有下体不断地被刺激着，时不时交合的性器间蹦出白色小气泡。

在水中没法让金容仙完全放松，夹得腺体有些紧，身边扬着层层水花，文星伊被“挤”在一条狭窄温软的腔道里，望着金容仙白皙脊背上的水滴不断活塞运动。

“嗯…嗯嗯………”  
“太深了……”  
金容仙喉咙里不断发出荡人销魂的淫叫声，几丝奇异激红的红晕，那表情是欲爽，又是紧张。

文星伊突然间大幅度几下后趴在金容仙的背上，搂着她的腰肢低吼了两声，眼里燃起了焰火，渐渐恢复理智和平静。

“啊…呃……”

金容仙的小腹里感到一种滚热的液体颠塞进来，随后是身后的喘息声传入耳朵里，性爱在赤潮中翻滚。  
性器缓缓退出后，洞口旁飘着几丝白液。

金容仙搂着文星伊吻了吻她，温柔地帮她顺着半湿的发丝，仿佛是给她刚刚绝佳表现的奖励和肯定。

文星伊笑着挑了挑眉，  
“你没高对吧”

“是，差点意思”

环顾四周似乎没人，文星伊先上去后拿了两条浴巾，包裹着赤裸的二人，回到房间洗了个澡后又重演三个月前的发情戏码，操到Omega噙着泪不想要的求救戏码。

金容仙任文星伊摆布，又是浴室里又是在床上，还过分的按在桌子上，

“高了吗”

“高了…呜呜呜不想要了…”  
“放过我吧宝贝，我再也不说你不行了”

她触怒她，她点燃欲火。

“混蛋……出去…”

“出去做？”

“不是…呜呜…你的那个出去…”

“不要”


End file.
